parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Paradoxical Parable II/5
GriffinFlash ParanoiaSonik continues to walk towards the project 20 section of the forum. He just had to know why the forum suddenly changed and also what this project 20 was. As he moved forward he takes a turn around the Sonic News section only to find an obstacle blocking his path. A very large striped curtain. Paranoia stares at the curtain. Paranoia: When did this get here? I didn’t even seem to notice it. Paranoia takes a look to the left and right. The curtain seemed to go on for miles. Looking up, he notices that the curtain continues to drift off into infinity. Behind him the three leftover noobs from before, Sonicgirl66, Tails5819, and Sonic101 were running around like idiots. Suddenly they all died from throat cancer. There was much rejoicing….except Paranoia was the only one there….so it looked very weird….so he stopped. Paranoia turned back to the curtain. He guessed he would find the answers he was looking for on the other side. Looking around he didn’t seem to find a possible entrance. Seems the only way in was to go under it. He takes a deep breath. Paranoia moved forward and pushed his way under the curtain. As he traveled under it he felt the great weight of the curtain pushing on him. It felt very weird, as it the curtain was trying to keep him from entering the project 20 section. Yet this did not stop him seeing as he was able to push through to the other side. Paranoia got up and dusted himself off. He then turned around and saw something he did not expect to see. A very large amusement park. He looked around and saw rides, games, events, shows, and even shops. This was the Project 20 (P20) section of the forum. It was very different from what was on the other side of the curtain. There it was hot, sunny, and ugly, but here it was a cool starry night, and beautiful. It was an amazing site to behold. Paranoia stares speechlessly. Paranoia: ………………………… He then feels a hand on his shoulder. Celest: So, do you like what I've done with the plac… RGX: THE SILENCE ISN’T OVER YET!!!! Paranoia: ………………………… Celest: <_< RGX: ………………………… Paranoia:……....……what is thi… RGX: NOW THE SILENCE IS OVER!!! Paranoia turned around to see Celest and RGX standing behind him. Celest: Welcome to the Project 20 section of the forums. You ask what this is. Well to sum it up, it’s basically the greatest sonic collab ever created. You can also look at it as our solution to fixing all the problems that were caused by the noob war months ago. RGX looks at Celest seriously. RGX: He shouldn’t be here! Celest stares back at RGX. Celest: Don’t worry about it. If he was untrustworthy, that curtain would have crushed him before he could even make it in. I programmed it that way. For now, Privileged members and above can all enter this section. If it were a regular member or a noob, that curtain will crush them right away. Being a noob is punishable by death these days. The higher your rank, the easier it is to cross the curtain. Paranoia: So that would explain why the curtain was so heavy. Celest: Yup. Also, if a noob were to somehow by any chance find its way in here, we have special Project 20 mods to take care of that. Paranoia takes a look around the park and spots a T-rex inside of a ticket booth acting all shifty eyed. He looks the other way and sees the newly…..newly appointed Lt. Mod Jake laughing his ass off on a roller coaster…..waiting line….for no reason….cause Jake is awesome that way. Celest: There is also a third mod we appointed, but he isn’t here yet. Anyways I bet you’re still wondering why we created this place. Well RGX and I decided that we would open project 20 to bring in new members to Sonic Paradox. This in turn will help us repair the destruction caused by the noob war a few months back. Several users helping clean up is much better then just us doing it. We’ll be opening this section of the forum to the public soon, and as long as the curtain is there, no noob shall be entering this place. Finally, it would seem that Sonic Paradox was going to be repaired to its former glory. Or so it would seem. In a far away section of the forum, a figure lurks in the shadows. The user known as Squidward, covered by the shadows around him, stares at the huge curtain from across the forum. EDIT: After reading over the first parable, i have deicded to add this missing plothole back into the story. He stick out his hand, and within his palm was a strange stone. This was no ordinary stone. This was the Darknull Stone, said to have come from a far away realm, deep within the heart of the Crapstein Cave. This was the one object that the now deceased King Noob feared above all else. What power could this thing possess? Squidward chuckles to himself and starts to say his phrase repeatedly. Squidward: The end has begun. Enjoy it! ............... Osujunkie and Isshiki Kotonashi continue to sit by the tree. Alone, cause Celest and Paranoia seemed to have abandoned them. Category:Transcript Category:Parable II